


Learning Curve

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But only for his daughter and steve, Death of OC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad Billy, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teacher Steve, child oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Billy Hargrove finds himself raising his daughter after her mother dies. He moves back to Hawkins to stay with Max and things seem to be going ok all things considered, until he meets her first grade teacher...Steve Harrington never thought he'd see the reason for his highschool identity crisis walking through the doors of his first grade classroom during parent teacher night....Yeah, they're screwed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 46
Kudos: 230





	1. So screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Tumblr

Billy doesn't really know what to expect when he opens the doors to Hawkins Elementary school for _parent teacher conference night._

Becca's _mom_ had always been the one doing all the school stuff. She'd been the one meeting teachers, sending in snacks, helping with homework. She'd been the one taking care of all the everyday things.

He'd just been the _every other weekend_ dad.

So he didn't know how these things _worked_. He didn't know how _a lot_ of things worked. But he had no choice now. He was going to have to learn quickly, because the world doesn't stop moving when someone dies. It just keeps going, dragging you along for the ride.

And the last two months have been a hell of a ride.

It's not that he doesn't know how to take care of his daughter, he's shared custody since she was a _baby_ , but raising her full time? He's not sure how he's going to manage that. He'd already had to come back to Hawkins because his only support system is his sister, _Max_ , and she'd never _left_.

So he just.. doesn't know how to _do_ this.

But he knows he has to _try_.

Because Becca's grandparents have hated his guts from the moment they saw him, so they'll be waiting for him to fuck up. And if he _does,_ they will probably swoop in and try to take her from him. Take her back to California.

He won't go down without a fight, of course, but he doesn't _want_ to fight over Becca. There's no contest. She's _his_.

She's _his_ and _Leslie's_. And Leslie isn't _here_ anymore. So…

Becca is _his._

He wouldn't be here, looking for room 202 at 6:30 on a Tuesday night, otherwise.

He wouldn't be wading through the halls so packed full of parents that it's hard to _move_. He wouldn't be trying to _ignore them all_ , because some give him flirty smiles as he passes, some nod their heads, and some _try_ to give him a wide berth, because _that's Billy Hargrove_ and he was kinda notorious in his youth.

He wouldn't be doing _any_ of this if he didn't want to do right by her. If he didn't love her.

So Leslie's parents can kiss his ass.

He sighs in relief when he _finally_ finds the right room and opens the decorated door. But then he is caught completely off guard, nearly loses his _breath_ when he steps inside his daughter's first grade classroom. Because the man sitting behind the teachers desk, the man looking down at a grade book, is Steve fucking _Harrington_.

Mr Harrington.

Becca's _teacher._

Ok, _yeah_ , maybe he should have put two and two together, but like… the last Billy'd heard, he'd taken over his daddy's business. It never crossed his mind that he'd end up _teaching_.

_Teaching his daughter._

Why hadn't Max _warned_ him? She had to have known.

Oh, they're having _words_ when he gets home.

When the door closes behind Billy, Harrington starts speaking, eyes still downcast and hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Right on time. It's nice to meet you Mr-" He cuts himself off when he looks up from his papers and _sees_ him.

Billy lets himself smirk, but inside he's kinda reeling. He'd had a total hard on for this guy in high school, and even though he looks _ridiculously dorky_ right now, he still feels a spark of interest there.

Great.

"It's been awhile, pretty boy." He says, coming to stand in front of the desk.

"Hargrove." He huffs after a second of looking like a deer in the headlights. " _Becca Hargrove_. I cant believe I didn't _realize_."

"If it makes you feel any better, I hadn't made the connection either," He shrugs.

"I'm just _...surprised_." He admits, "I never pictured you as a kid having kind of guy."

Eh, that's fair.

"I never pictured _you_ as a teacher, either." He replies, "but I probably should have. You looked after the brats all the time back then."

He runs a hand through his hair, which Billy notes is shorter than it had been in school, but there's still enough of it that it sticks up all messy cute when he does it.

"Yeah, I mean, that's not why I _chose_ this field, but they definitely brought out something in me."

He looks fond as shit, like he's remembering something _nice_. And Billy…that spark in his gut is slowly setting a fire inside him and he does _not_ need this shit right now.

He coughs to mask how uncomfortable he suddenly is. "So, this conference thing?"

"Yes, right." Harrington clears his throat. "There's just a couple things, really. Despite transferring this late into the school year, Becca is actually doing well academically so far. She's very bright, _ahead_ of some of the kids, even. But I do have a _small_ concern. It's nothing serious, could be that she's still adjusting as a new student, but she gets a bit withdrawn and refuses to speak sometimes."

He doesn't know if it's _annoying_ or _endearing_ that he's been paying enough attention to her behavior that he's worried. She's been in his class all of a _month_.

"Yeah, that kinda happens when you lose your mom." He tells him. Not to get a reaction, but to be honest. He should know why she gets quiet and sad.

He can see a bit of red slowly appearing on Harrington's cheeks and he looks absolutely distraught. "Oh my _god_ , I'm _so_ _sorry_. I didn't- It all makes sense now. I had no idea that you'd lost your wife."

"No, no. She was never my _wife_ ," he corrects. "but thank you. It's been harder on Becca than me. Her and her mom were close and then...well I never thought I'd be raising her alone. I needed Max's help, so I moved us back here. She pretty much lost everything familiar when she lost her mom."

"That's awful, " He replies, and he sounds sad, like he truly feels upset by the revelation. "I'll be sure to respect her boundaries and not make her talk in class if she doesn't want to."

Billy can't help the little upturn of his lips. "I'd really appreciate that."

They kind of stare awkwardly at each other for a moment before Harrington startles a bit, which is _weird_ because there was no sound or anything that should have spooked him.

"Um, anyway, your daughter is a sweet girl, and I'm sure she will continue doing well in class. Thank you for coming in to speak with me. It helps when parents actually show up."

"It wasn't a problem." He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "Gotta get used to these things now."

"Yeah," He sighs. "And again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just let me know if my kid ever needs me. I'll come get her."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, but I'll be sure to do that."

"Thanks," He turns to leave but stops for just a second. "See ya around, Teach."

And then he's out the door and in his car, heart racing a bit.

Because…

Not _only_ is Steve Harrington still pretty as _fuck_ , he also cares a lot about his students, about _Becca_.

So Billy…

Billy is so fucking screwed.

* * *

There was only one parent left to speak with after Hargrove left, and Steve had been _so damn grateful_ for that. He'd stumbled over his words, lost his train of thought, and fidgeted way more than normal because he'd been _distracted._

By _Billy fucking Hargrove_.

He hadn't seen the man since he'd made a huge scene and burned rubber getting the hell out of Hawkins eight years ago.

And yeah, it shouldn't be that big of a deal to see an old classmate, especially since he's a _teacher_ in a small town now, and should probably get used to it, but with Billy it's _different._ Because his _other_ classmates weren't responsible for his major sexual identity crisis at eighteen.

No, _that_ particular award went to the blond, earring having, leather jacket wearing bastard of the past. A bastard that _still_ looked like sin on two legs. That made him glad he was behind a desk, because he had stiffened in his pants just _looking_ at him.

Christ.

He can't _believe_ he's here, _and_ that he's _apparently_ the father of his new student. A student that was already becoming one of his favorites.

God, Nancy has been right about all these years. Steve is such an _idiot_.

Rebecca _Hargrove_.

But like…why _would_ he think of Billy? He'd been the _last_ person he'd picture having a kid. He'd been super loud in the locker room about condom use, so it just… _didn't occur to him._

She does have his eyes, though, now that he thinks about it. Her dark hair must be from her mom. Her _mom._

He couldn't help but feel bad for the little girl, but he was also incredibly curious, because Billy had made it a point to say that he was never married to her mom. And it seemed like he may not have been around every day, so there was probably a custody agreement in place.

He wonders how he dealt with that. Losing his daughters mom and then being completely responsible for her. Must have been hard because he came back to stay with _Max._

And thinking of Max. She hadn't told anyone that her brother was back in town. Well, maybe she had but none of them had told _him._ What would Steve had done if he ran into the guy at the grocery store or while pumping gas?

It would probably have been just as awkward as this had been, but his brain would have definitely shut the fuck down without having a safe topic focus on.

He would have made a gigantic fool out of himself.

Shit, he might _still_ make a fool of himself, because he's Becca's _dad_ and Steve is her _teacher_ so he will be interacting with him in the future for sure.

Fuck.

This is not something he can keep to himself.

So he puts his grade book and papers away and turns off the lights. Then he hurriedly locks up his classroom and books it to the other side of the school where the sixth grade band room is. He can see the yellow light through the rectangular window on the door.

Thank _god_ Robin is still there. He needs to _talk_ to someone about this. Like _immediately._

He doesn't knock, just opens the door, "Robin! You won't believe-"

" _Steve_." She hisses, putting up a finger before glaring at him and returning to the phone. "Yes, of course Mrs Grant, I wouldn't mind giving her an extra lesson on Tuesdays. Uh huh. Yes. You too. Bye." She ends her conversation and then turns back to him. "Ok, what was so damn important that you had to bust in here like Batman?"

"You remember the little girl in my class I was worried about?"

"Sure." She replies, swiveling in her chair. "The new transfer, right?"

"Yeah, and you won't _believe_ who her father is."

Robin just gives him an unimpressed look. " _This_ is what was so urgent? Some _parent?"_

"No, listen. It's not just _any_ old parent." He insists. "Her dad is _Billy Hargrove."_

Her eyes widen, because she _knows._ She'd been the sole witness to Steve's am-i-gay-or-not panic of '85. "You're kidding.."

"No, I swear. He was in my classroom a half an hour ago."

"Didn't he like go back to Cali after graduation?"

He nods. "Yeah, he did, and _apparently_ had a kid with someone…" he trails off. "But he said Becca's mom _died_. That's why they are back here, and why she's been so withdrawn."

"Oh, Damn."

"Right? It's messed up."

"Yeah, it is." She agrees. "But that's not all you came in here to tell me." Sometimes Robin is so perceptive it's scary. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" He feigns ignorance, because it's not right.

"Don't play dumb, Dingus." She scoffs and throws a paper clip at him, "You know exactly what I mean."

He feels the heat rise to his face. "Don't you think it's really inappropriate to be thinking about that when I just found out his ex died?"

"Last I checked your dick didn't have a brain, therefore it wouldn't care what is socially acceptable."

_Jesus._

"Ok. Ok. _Fine_." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "There was… _some interest_ there, but it's pointless to even think about it. He's straight."

"As far as you _know_."

"No, not as far as I know." He frowns and his hands find his hips. "He has a _kid."_

She shrugs, "So do a lot of closeted people."

"Why are you trying to talk me into this? Even if, by some miracle, he's not completely straight, It's unethical. He's a _parent_ of a student in my class."

"That you've had the hots for since high school."

"So? Still doesn't make it right."

"Well, according to folks around here, what _we are_ isn't right either." She keeps eye contact with him. "And ignoring your attraction isn't going to make it go away."

And that…"Yeah, you have a point." He hates it, but she does have a point. "But I'm still not doing anything about it."

"Fine, but when you come crawling to me a couple months from now, _begging_ me to help you, I'm going to smile and tell you to fuck off."

"You're cruel, Robin."

Again she shrugs. "Maybe, but how else are you going to learn that I'm always right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"I know all your secrets? I'm the only other person that's come out to you? You'd be absolutely lost without me?" She smiles brightly. "Take your pick."

"I hate you." He tells her and opens the door to retreat.

"No you don't!" She calls after him, laughter in her voice.

And no. He doesn't. He could never hate her.

Especially because she's right.

He won't be able to ignore his attraction.

Steve is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has fan art!! Thank you warheadache! 
> 
> https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/190385233361/this-is-the-wholesome-epilog-i-needed-from-this


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet series is unbeta'd but CC is welcome. 
> 
> I don't know where this thing is going, but it's going. 😅
> 
> I've been posting these on Tumblr but people asked me to upload here, so that's what I'm doing.

The first thing Billy does when he walks in the door is call out his treacherous sisters name. "Maxine!"

He hears her curse in the kitchen and then Becca asking, "What's wrong Aunt Max?"

"Nothing, your dad just thinks it's funny when he uses that name." She tells her then hollers, "But it's not!"

He turns the corner to see that she's standing at the stove, red hair tied up with a scrunchie, and pouring sauce over the noodles in the pan. Becca is up on a stool next to her, watching intently.

Until she sees him and hops down, smiling as she gives him a hug. So she's having a good day today. "Auntie said you went to talk to my teacher after work, Daddy."

"Yeah, I did." He says and glares at his sister. "And a bit of a heads up would have been fuc-freaking nice, Max."

She looks like she's trying not to smile. "Huh? Did I forget to mention-"

"I swear to god-"

"Oh, come on. Stop acting like a baby. If I had told you it was him, you would have hid at home and made me go."

"I'm not acting like a baby, Maxine. I would have still gone, it just would have been nice to not be blindsided." He sighs, "I nearly-" He stops and covers his daughters ears before he whisper hisses, "popped a fucking boner just seeing him, even though he looks like a fucking dork now."

"He's always looked like a dork to me." She says quickly, before she loses it and laughs so hard tears are gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I can't believe you've still got it bad. You're so cute, oh my god. "

He lets go of Becca's ears and scowls at her as she clutches her stomach. "I'm so glad my suffering amuses you."

"I just- this is great!" She wipes the tears away. "You should totally go for it."

"Go for what, Daddy?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, sweetheart. Your aunt is just trying to be a pain in Daddy's ass."

"I'm just saying, there's nothing holding you back this time."

That nothing being his homophobic tool of a father who gave him an unhealthy dose of fear for his life.

And while it's true that he won't have to worry about him approving, seeing as how he hasn't spoken to him in years, he motions to Becca. "Oh really?"

"Like she'd care." The red head scoffs and goes back to stirring. "She adores Steve. She talks about him all the time."

"Yeah, well. I doubt it would end well, if it even went anywhere to begin with." He replies and pulls some bowls out of the cabinet. "Lucas gonna be home soon?"

She sighs. "No, he's still helping his dad with some stuff, so he's eating there tonight."

He can tell she's disappointed. Lucas had been busy with work and helping his dad renovate the kitchen and living room for the last two weeks. "It will be done soon. Then you'll have him all to yourself again."

"Nuh uh. She has to share Uncle Lucas with me." Becca interjects.

"Oh yeah?" He raises a brow. "it looks like you've got some competition Mad Max." He laughs.

"I'm afraid I've already lost then. Who could win against that cute little face?" She says, fondly pinching Becca's cheek.

He opens the fridge to find the parmesan cheese and frowns when he can't find it. "We out of parmesan?"

"Oh, shi- shoot. Yeah. Sorry." She apologizes and starts helping the little girl with her bowl of spaghetti. "I really need to go to the store."

"Don't worry about it. Me and the little lady can go tomorrow after I get off work." He doesn't mind doing the grocery shopping. Becca likes to help pick things out.

He sits down to eat but before he can even get a bite Max smirks at him and he stops with his fork hovering in the air. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't help picturing the look on your face when you saw it was him."

He's picturing a thousand ways to kill her and hide the body. "You're lucky your niece is here. She's saving your life."

"Awww why? You mad I know all about your little crush? Don't worry, I won't interfere," She grins, "much."

"You're a fucking asshole, Max, you know that?" He growls and shoves his fork in his mouth before he says anything else vulgar. He's trying to cut back on the cursing. Set a good example or whatever.

It's annoying though.

Almost as annoying as his stupid sister.

"Stop pouting, Billy." She laughs. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't stick my nose in your business and give you hell?"

"A better one?" He suggests.

"A boring one."

Yeah, well, two can play at that game. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Does your mom know that you're thinking about marrying Lucas at the courthouse?"

All the mirth vanishes from her face and it's his turn to grin.

"That's not funny. You know how much mom wants to plan a ridiculously girly wedding. If you tell her that, she'll guilt trip me into letting her."

He'd never really tell Susan. He just likes to make his sister squirm. "Maybe you should reconsider. I'm sure Susan has a lot of cute ideas."

"Billy."

"Alright. Alright. I won't say anything." He relents. "If you promise to let up on the.. crush thing."

She sounds very out upon but agrees. "Fine. I'll stop harassing you about it."

Becca, who had been watching the two of them talk, speaks up. "What is a crush?"

Billy inwardly sighs but looks right at his sister. "Why don't you ask Aunt Max. I'm sure she'd love to explain it to you."

He gets a murderous glare from her as Becca asks for her to explain it.

He's nearly finished eating by the time she's done.

It's a little later, after dinner is over and the dishes are done, after bath time is finished and goodnight hugs have been passed out, that he tucks her into her bed.

He doesn't leave right away, just sits on the edge next to her. "Hey, honey, I wanted to talk to you about school for a second."

She pulls her stuffed bear to her chest and tilts her head. "What about?"

"Well, your teacher said that sometimes you get upset and don't want to talk during class. He said he was worried," He pauses because today had been a good day for her, and what he says next could possibly spoil that, "so I told him about mom. I hope that is ok with you."

She gets a little misty eyed but blinks it away. "Yeah. Mr Harrington is really nice. I don't care if he knows about mommy."

"Ok." He's relieved when she doesn't cry. He hates it when she cries. He feels like he can't do a damn thing to help her when it happens. "So, which story do you want me to read tonight?"

She looks thoughtful before deciding, "The one with horse and the princess, please."

"Sure." This was something he'd had to get used to because Mommy always reads to me at bedtime at home. He wasn't really a read out loud kind of person, but he'd had to learn to be. Becca slept better when he would.

He pulls the right one out from the bookshelf and settles down beside her, starting off with once upon a time. Because all of her stories start that way.

As he reads he does different little voices. The first time he'd attempted that, she had dissolved into a fit of giggles. Don't worry, Daddy. You'll get better.

And maybe he's still not like the best, but he thinks he's come a long way since that first night. Becca's never complained anyway, and he'd found that despite how awkward it made him feel sometimes, he actually enjoyed it. It was something even someone like him could do, something he could do for her that made her happy, that made the sting of losing her mom lessen a bit.

He hates that she's hurting, that he can't do much more than this, but you can't control what life throws at you, you can only duck or hit back. And neither of them have the energy or focus to hit back right now.

So he reads to her. Plays dolls with her. Makes Max sit down to have pretend tea parties with her, tiaras and all. Anything to make this easier, to make her smile. Because he loves her and that's all he wants.

For her to smile and be happy.

He just wonders how long they'll make it before he royally fucks it up.

A year? Two? When they move out of Max and Lucas's house? When it's up to him and him alone? When Becca is old enough to realize that the better parent died, and her life could have been so much different?

He hears a yawn and that's a sign that she's drifting off, so he puts the book away,makes sure she's covered up, and strokes her hair a couple of times.

She looks up at him and quietly yawns out, "Night, Daddy. Love you."

Yeah. It still gets to him, that she's his, that he loves her so fiercely, because he never wanted to be a father. He'd been pretty damn devastated when he'd found out. And sure, he could have probably split, lord knows Leslie's parents would have fucking rejoiced, but it hadn't set well with him.

Because his mom split when he was ten. He didn't want to make another child wonder why their parent had left them, wonder why they weren't good enough to stick around for.

So he'd stuck around.

Even though he didn't want a kid, even though he didn't want the responsibility, even though he was absolutely terrified because he didn't want to take a chance that he'd end up becoming Neil. He'd still stuck around.

Because he's not his mother and he's not his father and he'll never be. The proof is softly snoring with a teddy bear under one arm.

He smiles again and whispers, "Love you too, sweetheart," then shuts the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this fanart!! Billy and Becca! ❤
> 
> https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/190344617436/bentnotbroken1fanfiction-why-you-do-this-to-me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggering, but Neil makes an appearance so 🤷♀️

"Alright, what's the next thing on the list?" Billy asks, leading his daughter down the aisle. He'd promised Max he'd do the shopping last night, so he's here, doing the shopping while Becca practices her reading.

Go Team. 

"Ummm," She frowns hard at the piece of paper in her hand. "cah-eh-ree-all? Carial?"

"Cereal." He corrects.

She looks up at him, confused. "That's not how it looks though."

Yeah… "Sometimes words sound different than they look. We just have to memorize which ones they are."

She wrinkles her nose. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know," He agrees, "but that's just how it is."

She makes a face but reaches up to grab some Cheerios. "Can I get Berry Kix?"

He knows Leslie was a total health nut, but he's never thought a little sugar would hurt her. They'd always got up early on his Saturdays and went to the local donut shop. It was their secret.

Now there's no reason to have secrets.

"Yeah, put em in the basket." He says, giving in.

If Leslie were to be believed, she hadn't had sugar in two years. She still died.

A little sugar won't kill her.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't see Becca staring at someone behind him, doesn't realize they aren't alone anymore.

Until…

"Billy?" Ice rushes through his veins as a familiar voice speaks behind him. "That you, son?"

_Oh fuck._

His breath leaves him, hand tightening around the yellow basket handle so hard he thinks it might snap. He doesn't want to turn around. He just wants to drop this basket of shit, pick up his daughter, and _run._

But he knows that would cause a _scene_ , and he doesn't want to do that. Doesn't want to scare Becca. She's already had enough fear in her life, she doesn't need him freaking the fuck out. So he makes a decision and slowly turns around, forcing out a monotone, "Dad."

Neil looks the same, he thinks. Maybe a bit more gray, but he still has the same face. That face that can go from neutral and soft to angry and hard in a _split second_.

"I didn't know you were back in town." He's saying, sharp eyes looking Billy up and down. "How long have you been here?"

"Awhile." He answers flatly, and _god_ , Billy is an _idiot_.

Everything had been going too well, running too smoothly, so he'd gotten complacent. He should have _known_ he'd see Neil eventually. They lived in the same goddamn _town_ , but a part of him had just hoped he'd never run into the bastard.

But Billy has never been that lucky

And Neils attention doesn't stay on him long. His gaze lands on Becca and he automatically pulls her behind him. He can feel how ridgid she goes under his hand, like she _knows_ he's worried. Like she knows he's putting himself between her and _danger_.

"Who do you have there?" Neil asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It's none of your fucking business who she is." He snaps, voice dangerous and cold, surprising them both. He had never spoken to the man with such hostility before. He'd been too weak, too afraid to stand up to him.

But Billy didn't have something _precious_ to protect back then, now he _does_. And it's pulling on the back of his jacket, quietly pleading, "Daddy. I want to go _home_."

His chest aches at how unsure her voice sounds. He wants to take her home too, but if he doesn't deal with this right here, right now, it could turn ugly for them later.

"I know, sweetheart." He tells her, "Daddy just needs to talk to him for a minute, ok? Then we'll go."

"So, you're a father now, huh? Susan never told me that I had a _granddaughter_." Neil looks like he's a bit _hurt_ by the information.

 _Him_. _Hurt. Hah._

He doesn't have the fucking _right_ to be hurt, to be upset with Billy for cutting ties and keeping his daughter a secret from him.

He doesn't have the _right._

"Yeah, that's because we didn't tell her until she _left_ you." He hisses. "And as far as I'm concerned, she's _not_ your granddaughter. She is _nothing_ to you."

He can tell that his dad is pissed the fuck off at that. But he can _also_ tell that he's not going to do shit about it. Because he doesn't _know_ Billy anymore. Doesn't know what he's capable of. He only knows that he's not the same terrified boy that packed a bag and split the minute he graduated.

But even though he _doesn't know him_ anymore, old habits die hard. He still manages to punch out an aggressive, " _Nothing?"_ Then steps to the side, trying to peer behind Billy to get another look. "We're _family_. You wouldn't be heartless enough to keep her away from her own _grandfather_ would you?"

He shoves ten years worth of anger into a heated glare. "I put half a _country_ between her and her _other_ one, I'd gladly put a _world_ between _you_ and her if I could."

He frowns. "Don't you think you're being a little bit _dramatic_ , son?"

"Dramatic?" He balls his hand into a fist, an act that doesn't go unnoticed by Neil. "Come near my kid and I'll show you just how _dramatic_ I can be."

There's a heavy tension quickly filling up the space between them, and Billy thinks this may come to blows after all. He's gearing up for it, making a quick plan of action when he realizes Becca's hands are no longer gripping his jacket.

Panic seizes him until he hears her calling out, "Mr Harrington!" and he turns to see said man at the end of the isle, putting a box of cereal into his cart.

"Hey there, Becca. What are y-." He starts to say but is cut off when she plows right into his stomach. He barely keeps his balance as he wraps his arms around her, eyes rising to meet Billy's before asking, "Is everything ok?"

Neil scoffs behind him. "Oh, won't let her say hi to _me_ , but you let her run off and hug _strangers_?"

Billy barely holds back a nasty retort. He's being willfully _dense_. He heard her calling Harrington's name too, so he doesn't look at him as he responds, "He's _not_ a stranger. _"_ Hasn't _been_ a stranger since Billy rolled into Hawkins and tripped over his own feet trying _not_ to out himself to the pretty boy.

And fuck, Billy is happy to see him. If only because he's saving him from throwing punches in the middle of the Mini Mart.

Becca says something to him, and while he can't _hear_ what she said from this far away, he can _see_ Harrington's frown. Then he straightens up, takes her hand and abandons his cart, coming to a stop beside Billy.

"Everything ok over here gentlemen?" He asks, back straight and authoritative.

So unlike high school Harrington.

 _But now he's a teacher_.

 _Right_.

Neil opens his mouth but Billy beats him to it. "Of course. He was just _leaving."_

The man's stubbled jaw ticks but he backs down. Apparently not liking his odds. "We'll catch up another time, then." He says, and then...walks away, towards the front of the store.

As soon as he's out of sight Harrington's posture slackens and he lets go of Becca's hand. "Um, wasn't that your _dad?"_

He sighs, nerves shot to hell, and rests a hand on Becca's head. _"Unfortunately."_

"What'd he _want_? Becca said something was _wrong_."

Said girl leans back against him and he sighs again, because he really doesn't want to talk to Harrington about _this_. Doesn't want to talk about it in front of his daughter, doesn't want either of them to know how pathetic he'd been in the past.

But he has to say _something_. "He just wanted to know why I didn't tell him I was in town, " He admits, "and why I didn't tell him about Becca."

He pushes his glasses up where they'd slid down his nose a bit. "Why _didn't_ you?"

"I haven't spoken to the bastard since graduation, Harrington. He's got no reason to be in my business."

He nods. "Fair enough."

And Billy knows they still haven't gotten everything off the list, that he should stay and maybe thank the guy, but he's mentally exhausted now. Max can guilt trip him later. Between Neil showing up and now _Harrington_ , he really just wants to go home, crack open a beer and watch TV with his kid.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your shopping. I think it's time we get going." He says, gently tugging on his daughter's ponytail to get her to swat at him and stop shutting down. "What do ya think?"

"Yeah." She replies enthusiastically. "I want to go home and see Uncle Lucas." Then she acknowledges her teacher, "See you tomorrow, Mr Harrington."

And even though he's been giving _Billy_ some unreadable looks, he's all smiles when he talks to Becca.

That shouldn't make him feel so damn _warm_ , but it fucking does. Because _of course_ it does. The universe hates him. Wants nothing more than to watch him suffer and pine over something he can't have.

Or should he say _someone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has fan art by the lovely warheadache 
> 
> https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/190426247837/passing-by-in-the-grocery-store-based-on


End file.
